fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sicarapax
Thunder|ailments = Severe Thunderblight Paralysis Defense Down|weaknesses = Ground, Fire|creator = Nrex117|titles = ???|names = ???|move = ???}} Description Venatorios is a large Bird Wyvern that has a build similar to another famous wyvern called Seregios, but these similar builds evolved due to convergent evolution and similar lifestyles. These wyverns are infamous for their intelligence and powerful legs adorned with sickle like killing claws that they use to pin down prey. Their hind limbs have sometimes been referred to as second wings, but this statement is false as they don't serve much purpose in flight and are adorned with feathers for display purpose alone. Their tails end in a fan of feathers that aid them in flight. Their entire body is covered in a coat of feathers and conducting quills. Their feathers are a silver in color with their quills being a light blue color and their underside and being a dark grey color. Abilities Venatorios are excellent fliers and are even known to engage other wyverns in combat during flight! Venatorios are known to produce large amounts of electricity and they have modified quill like feathers that can conduct and store the large amounts of energy and can be used to form traps to aid in hunts. They have powerful wings that aid them well in flight and unlike most wyvern species their wings are composed of blade like feathers rather then skin. They have thick coats of feathers the warms Venatorios in cold climates and cools them in warm climates. The strength of a Venatorios talons is strong enough to crush solid rock. Ecology Taxonomy Order: Saurischia - Suborder: Theropoda - Family: Dromaeosauridae - Clade: Microraptoria - Genus: Venatorios. Habitat Range Venatorios are able to thrive in a vast array of habitats thanks to their insulating coats of feathers that can keep them warm in even in the coldest of tundras and cool in the most sun baked deserts. They tend to frequent rocky or hilly areas and are quite adept at climbing. Ecological Niche Venatorios are macro-carnivores that require large territory. Due to their capability of living in a number of different environments, Venatorios compete with a large number of other large predators. There is an interesting trait that Venatorios has evolved, in some circumstances they are known to form loosely organized packs or gangs to bring down larger more powerful prey they normally would hunt while solitary, in these gangs they have been known to hunt other large predators, the blos wyverns, Gammoth and even some of the smaller elder dragon species on rare occasion, but events like these are extremely rare. Attacks Gore - Venatorios rears up on one leg and gores the hunters with its other legs powerful sickle claw and talons dealing moderate damage. Chomp - Venatorios lunges at the hunter with its powerful maw full of blade like teeth, dealing low damage. Discharge - Venatorios discharges large amounts of electricity from its quills dealing high damage to the hunter. Thunder trap - Venatorios flings its conductive quills towards them hunter creating a electric barrier that can stun the hunter if they trip it, deals low damage but inflicts paralysis. Hunting projectiles - Venatorios will fire its conductive quills towards the hunter dealing high damage and severe thunderblight. Arial ambush - Venatorios will take to the air and circle the hunter before diving towards them with open talons dealing high damage. Arial pounce - Venatorios will take to the air and pin the hunter to the ground, if the hunter doesn't escape it deals very high damage. Shocking rain - Venatorios will fly towards the hunter flinging multiple conductive quills towards them dealing high damage. Tail whip - Venatorios will electrify its tail quills and smash the hunter with them dealing moderate damage and paralysis. Carves coming soon Variants coming soon Notes * They have a move set similar to Seregios. * They are based on Microraptor and Harris's hawk. * Like Microraptor their legs are covered in flight feathers, but unlike them they server little purpose in flight. * Their skill in flight is only rivaled by their own naturally fighting ability. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern